While I was with you
by eemmaa
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to cheat on my husband. I cannot say I felt good about afterwards but I felt a thrill whenever I was fucked by another man.


All my stories are now on Archives on our own, I will update on both sites from now on but you now know where to find me in case my stories will be taken down. My pen name is the name as here. Hope to see you there!

I am open to suggestion to ideas to my next story! I was thinking about doing a story with just oneshots, or do you want me to do something else? Please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading and for those of you who doesn't like my stories. Don't read!

* * *

I had been married to Edward for two years, together for four years. We had a wonderful son together and he was a good husband. We lived together in a small town named Forks and we owned a beautiful house with three floors. He worked a lot and though he showed me a lot of attention, I felt like I didn't get enough of it and maybe it was why I went to other men to get more pleasure. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to cheat on my husband. I cannot say I felt good about afterwards but I felt a thrill whenever I was fucked by another man. I liked the kick of risking our beautiful life every time I was with another man. I loved the feeling of doing something forbidden and I knew I was a terrible wife. I never engaged in a long relationship with another man, I just had short sexual encounters with them.

_Everything started shortly after Edward and I had started our relationship, we had been on a hotel in Seattle because Edward had to attend to a doctor conference. When we had arrived to the hotel, we took a shower and made love before Edward fell asleep but I didn't fall asleep. I decided to sneak out and to take a look around, see what kind of hotel we were staying at. I searched around in my luggage and found a red dress. I walked into the bathroom to dress and do something with my bed hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and did a high ponytail with my brown long hair. I decided to put on some Smokey eye shadow and red lipstick. My dress hugged my curves and it was quit short and the neckline was deep but I couldn't find the reason to wear underwear. I was a bit short and I decided to put on some black high heels to make my legs look longer. I felt a bit dirty when I walked into the hallway. I rode down with the elevator with two men, I could feel them checking me out and I loved the effect I had on them. I got out of the elevator and walked around in the lobby until I found the bar and decided to have a drink. I sat down at the bar and the bartender was in front of me in seconds. _

"_Well hello there miss, what can I give you?" He asked. I could see him looking down my cleavage and licked his lips when my met my eyes again. He wasn't as handsome as my boyfriend and he wasn't someone I would fuck even if I was horny as hell but I decided to flirt with him. I read his tag which said "Nick"_

"_Well, Nick" I answered and leaned forward and pressed my breasts against the counter. I knew he could see right down my dress now. "What do you want me to have?"_

"_I will make you the best drink I have ever done gorgeous, be right back!" He said and walked away to make me "the best drink ever"._

_I sat there and waited when I felt a warm hand on my back. I stiffened, I was afraid that Edward had noticed my absent and had found me down here. I wanted a night out with myself, just letting loose and having fun without a worrying boyfriend at my side. I felt a man whispering in my ear and his warm breath made my neck hair rise. My heart began to pound hard and I was a horny immediately when I heard his voice_

"_Hello there beautiful. Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" He licked my earlobe as he waited for my answer. I turned around to see which kind of man this was and when I turned around and saw him, my immediate thought was "Fuck me!". He was gorgeous! He was tall man with broad shoulders. He had short black hair and his skin was a bit sunburned. His eyes met mine; his deep brown eyes looked a bit like my own, I felt like I could stare into them for hours. I continued to look at him; he was dressed in a black suit and he looked amazing wearing it. _

"_Well, are you going to answer my question lovely or are you just going to look at my body the whole evening?" he asked again, grinning towards me. _

"_Will you be mad if I decide on the later?" I answered with a wink_

"_Of course not, stare at me all you want. I would like to stare at you all night beautiful, maybe without clothes." He said to me. I could feel his hands wandering up my legs, under my dress and I knew he would soon discover that I didn't wear anything under this dress. I could feel his hands on my pussy and he pulled away quickly. _

"_Holy fuck! Are you naked under this sexy dress?" He almost shouted to me as he stood in front of me._

_I grabbed his hands to put them back under my dress; it felt so good having them there._

"_Well, what do you think?" I asked him with a smile. I pulled him closer with his tie and whispered in his ear "Tell me your room number and I will be there in ten. I want you sexy!"_

_He growled and said "210, 4__th__ floor". He walked away quickly and I turned around and saw my drink on the bar counter. I drank it quickly and waved to the bartender then walked towards the elevators. I rode the elevator to his floor which was a floor below ours. I was a bit nervous. I would never think I would be someone to cheat on my boyfriend, I didn't even know his guy's name! But I couldn't help but feeling a bit aroused at the thought of sneaking around and doing something forbidden. The elevator bell rang and I was on the right floor. I saw his room immediately and knocked on the door. He opened the door in just his dress pants and dragged me into his room. He closed the door and pressed me up against the door. His lips met mine and we attacked each other lips with passion. I could feel his hand all over me and I had one hand around his neck and the other one making its way down his six-pack towards his pants. His cock was hard against my leg and I loved that he was aroused by me. He released my lips suddenly and said_

"_I'm Jake by the way"_

"_Bella, where's the bed?" He laughed and led me by the hand to his large bed. We stood in front of the bed and I dropped to my knees __faster than he could react and started undoing his pants eagerly._

_"Wait," he said. "What are you doing?"_

_"I could feel your monster against my leg and guessed it wanted a release." I answered and looked up at him underneath my eyelashes. I pulled down his pants and boxers and his huge cock appeared in front of me. _

_"Oh God!" he moaned loudly when he felt me pull out his erection, kiss the head and slide it into my warm mouth. _

_I used my tongue on the most sensitive part before taking him back into my mouth until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I loved the feeling of having another man's cock inside my mouth; it was even bigger than Edward's._

_His hands rested lightly on the back of my head where he gently caressed my hair. This made me moan around his length and he looked down at me and saw that I was watching him as I sucked his cock. I met his eyes and it was so beautifully erotic to make eye contact with him while I gave him a blow job. He thrust forward gently and his cock was even deeper down my throat now. I hummed affirmatively and my tongue caressed his cock. His hands in my hair gripped me a little tighter as he began moving in and out of my mouth slowly. In the back of my mind I couldn't help feeling a little dirty. I was on my knees; giving a blow job to a man I just met when my boyfriend was sleeping a floor above. But I loved to give Jake pleasure and he seemed to like it because when I gently began to massage his balls, he moaned my name loudly. He began to thrust faster into my mouth and before long I could feel his start to come undone._

_"Oh, I'm going to…come," he panted. "Is that ok?"_

_I just hummed and suck harder, and it brought him over the edge and he moaned loudly as he came in my mouth. I sucked his cum down my throat and I loved the feeling of the warm cum down my throat. I stood up and undressed in front of him. He licked his lips and pulled me to the bed and lay on top of me. _

"_I want to fuck you now Bella! Is that okay? Do you want me to fuck you hard?" He asked me just as I felt his fingers in my pussy. He pumped them in and out and I came before I could stop myself. I moaned his name loudly as I came._

"_Grab a condom now! I want your cock inside of my now!" I said to Jake. He reached down and grabbed a condom from the bag beside the bed. The condom was on in seconds and Jake slowly pushed his way into my pussy, filling me beautifully._

_"God, Bella you're tight," he told me in a strained voice._

_He began thrusting in and out of me, gently at first, but picking up pace as he went. I held on to him as hard as I could, squeezing my eyes shut. _

_"Oh, Shit Jake!" I screamed as he hit a sweet spot, "Right there! Keep fucking me right there!"_

_"Fuck, Bella, I love your tight pussy" I heard him groan. I felt the pleasure build between my thighs, moaning louder and louder as the intensity grew. Without pause, Jake bent down to my ear, licking my earlobe _

"_Cum Bella, I want us to orgasm together." His voice was amazing. _

_"I'm there Jake!" I moaned, "Do me harder!"_

_I felt Jake thrusting into me more forcefully. My climax built even more, I knew it was coming soon. "Fuck, Jake!" I moaned, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please!" He obliged. The orgasm hit me hard, I saw stars._

"_Fuck Bella, I'm coming!" Jake screamed. _

_After our fuckery, we laid on the bed together, facing each other. _

"_Will you stay?" he asked me_

_I answered "No, I have to get back to my boyfriend. Sorry Jake." I kissed him quickly and got up from the bed to dress._

"_Will I see you again?" He asked_

"_No, I don't think so." I said as I walked out of his room, rode down the elevator and walked into Edward and I's room. I lay down beside Edward and fell asleep. _


End file.
